


Her Knight

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty!Seth, Arranged Marriage, Cheerleader!Tana, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Feminist Themes, Hypocrisy, Issue Fic, Melodrama, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Passive!Eirika, Pining, Possessive!Innes, Wangst, Weddings, fuck the patriarchy, meta disguised as fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in an arranged marriage to Innes, Eirika longs only for the strong, gentle touch of her handsome protector. But society and their stations in life prevent them from being together...or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight

"Then it is settled. Princess Eirika of Renais and I shall be wed this winter," Prince Innes said, and Eirika's heart sank. She didn't love him, there was only one man she could ever love, but there was nothing she could do about it. He was her knight, she was expected to marry someone of a good station and bear an heir. This world was just so cruel and unfair to women sometimes, she thought, especially her homeland. Renais saw her as a lesser being than her brother, who would become king, so she was to be married off to the most promising suitor.

 _It's just not fair,_ she thought bitterly. Innes was cold and possessive, his touch almost frightening at times, nothing like that of her beloved Seth. But Seth had insisted they could not be together due to society's rules, and she tearfully accepted despite knowing she would never stop longing for him.

"I don't want to do this," she told her mother, who had thankfully survived the war due to Father having sent her away. What she'd considered sexist thinking at the time had saved her mother's life, so at least she had somebody to talk to about this, despite her mother offering little to no help.

"I know, dear, but you must," her mother said as she braided Eirika's hair for the night. "I know who your heart belongs to, but he's not good enough for these people." She sighed. "'Eirika, you shall have a fine prince', I used to say when you were a little girl, but when you fell in love with Seth..." She smiled sadly. "Oh, Eirika, I know your heart aches, but for the sake of our kingdom, you must..."

"I know..." Eirika sighed forlornly, looking at her electric blue hair and eyes in the mirror. Tomorrow she would be presented to Freila as its future Queen, dolled up in fancy gowns and jewels with her hair in curls, barely looking like herself. Ephraim got to wear his normal clothing even as King, and his bride would be the one to be dolled up. Even worse, because at least Freila acknowledged its female soldiers and warriors. Renais's women were never raised to fight, only to remain in the kitchens at home, waiting for their husbands.

"I wish our kingdom was kinder to its women," her mother said sadly. She finished the braid and kissed Eirika's forehead. "Sleep well, dear."

"Goodnight, Mother," Eirika said. She slipped under the covers and fell asleep, dreaming of Seth as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Seth, meanwhile, was repressing his own painful emotions at the situation. He'd never cared for the arrogant prince of Freila, and now he was set to marry the woman Seth loved. It had been his idea and his alone, he'd practically strong-armed Eirika into marrying him and she had been powerless to say no. Eirika was a strong woman, but not strong enough to resist the will of the men around her.

And yet, he longed to sweep in and rescue her from this situation. To carry her away in his arms to a place where they could be together, away from prying eyes and judging words and loose lips. He wanted her to belong to him and only him.

He knew he was a hypocrite, but he loved her just that much.

Of course, love also meant knowing when to let go of the one he loved. And if fate deigned to marry his beloved Eirika to an arrogant prince, he must step aside and allow it to happen. It would be a beneficial marriage for their kingdoms, after all. He was merely a knight, he had little to offer her compared to Innes.

 _No,_ he thought. _I cannot allow this to happen._ He wrestled with his feelings, his heart versus his head, and did not sleep until late that night. When he did, he dreamed of Eirika.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next day, Eirika awoke to be dressed and prepared for her arrival in Freila. Just as she predicted, she was swathed from head to toe in emerald silk, hair curled and half-swept up in a knot atop her head, ribbons and jewels and lace everywhere, makeup painting her face. She looked like a doll, like fancy collateral.

That's what Innes wanted, after all. Holding back her tears and emotions, she allowed them to lead her to the carriage. The carriage that would carry her to her fate. Once again, she bemoaned having been born a woman, her role in society. She was nothing to anyone but a pretty prize, and that's all she would ever be.

The carriage arrived in Freila, and she was presented to the prince, whose eager gaze raked over her body. She knew what he was thinking, and her heart raced with fear.

"Good day, Prince Innes," she said stiffly, curtsying just as she'd been taught. Innes chuckled, coming to her side and taking her hand, kissing it softly. He could almost be tender when he wanted to, but she knew it was all an act.

"Please, Eirika, we are to be married. Call me Innes!" he insisted. "Are you ready to greet our public and make things official?" _No,_ she wanted to say, _I do not love you, I only love Seth!_ But to say so would cause a scandal and ruin her family's good name. So she nodded politely and allowed herself to be led to the royal audience, waiting in the courtyard.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Seth, meanwhile, had made up his mind. He rode feverishly to Freila, praying he would arrive in time to stop the engagement announcement. It wouldn't do to bide his time until the wedding, if he truly loved her, he must sweep her away from the controlling Prince Innes. He knew he risked severe consequences, even execution or imprisonment, but he did not care. He could not allow the woman he love to be bartered away like a prize.

He stopped his horse just outside the courtyard and managed to rush in before the doors closed. Prince Innes was leading Eirika up to the front of the crowds, and Seth knew he must act right away. He pushed his way to the front of the throngs of people.

" _Princess!_ " he called.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

At the sound of the familiar, comforting voice, Eirika's eyes widened and her gaze snapped to the front of the crowd. _Seth!_ He was here, somehow she knew he'd come to rescue her. He'd rescued her the day Renais fell and many more times in battle, and he was here now. He charged forward, rushing to her side and taking her hand.

"I cannot allow this," he said passionately.

"Seth..." Eirika whispered. "Oh, Seth, you risked so much coming here!"

"I care not for the risks," he said. "Princess Eirika of Renais, I love you! I love you more than Prince Innes ever could!" At this, Innes's eyes narrowed and his face contorted in anger. He shoved Seth away and held her to him so tightly, gripping her wrist almost painfully, and Eirika let out a sharp cry.

"Ah!"

"You will do no such thing! How dare a common servant like you interrupt our most important moment!" he shouted. "Princess Eirika belongs to _me!_ " He pulled her closer, Eirika's eyes filling with tears of fear. _Seth, please, help me!_ Innes's lips moved in towards hers for a kiss, and she almost wept.

Then, suddenly, she heard the sound of a punch being thrown followed by Innes crying out in pain. _Seth!_

"My goodness! That man just struck the prince!" a woman cried.

"Such nerve!" a man shouted. When Eirika dared to look, she saw him holding his nose, which trickled a bit of blood.

" _Ohhh!_ " She swooned. Seth was at her side in an instant.

"Everyone, clear out! The princess is in distress, she needs rest and quiet!" Eirika felt him gathering her in his arms and carrying her to the royal infirmary. When she came to, Father Moulder was standing beside the bed alongside Tana.

"Oh, Eirika, I'm so glad you're safe! I'm so sorry for my brother's dreadful behavior," she said, tears in her blue eyes. "Seth, thank you for saving her."

"You're quite welcome, Tana, but I'm afraid this is goodbye," Seth said.

"Yes, we must leave as soon as we can...Seth will face severe consequences for his actions," Eirika said, her own eyes stinging with tears. "Oh, Seth, this is all my fault!"

"No, my love, I would do this and a thousand times more for you...for us," Seth whispered, kissing her hands softly. "You are my world, my life, my purpose, my reason to live. If I cannot be with you, I may as well not be."

"Oh, Seth..." She sniffled delicately.

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Moulder assured them. "The people of Freila were horrified at what you did to the prince, but they understand the depths of your love for Princess Eirika. The two of you were simply meant to be together, and I think Prince Innes may eventually understand. He has agreed to let the princess return to Renais with you, Sir Seth."

"Truly...?" Eirika gasped. "Oh, Seth, does this mean..."

"We can be together, my love," Seth said. "If Freila understands, surely Renais will..."

"Seth...!" She wept tears of joy, and their lips met in a passionate first kiss. Tana and Moulder watched them approvingly, Tana smiling all the while.

"We wish you the best, Eirika."

"Thank you, Tana," Eirika said as the kiss ended. "You are a wonderful friend."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

That evening, they returned to Renais to announce their love to the people. Before the crowds, Seth bent his knee to Eirika and asked her hand in marriage, which she happily accepted. They were wed that very spring, surrounded by flowers and birds and butterflies and the approval of all of their people. Eirika finally felt free, like a liberated woman as her new husband held her close and they shared their first kiss as man and wife. She was where she belonged, in the arms of her one and only love.

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen of Renais is still alive in this story because fuck the patriarchy. My headcanon dictates that King Fado in all his chauvinistic wisdom sent his Queen to a safe place, and for once sexism saved someone's life. It's better than her being fridged as the problematic canon suggests, and frankly I find Renais to be a sexist, backwater place where it's not so easy to be a woman so I felt Eirika deserved at least a proper female influence in her life during the hardships she suffered.
> 
> I also believe Innes is a bully who would force Eirika into a marriage. It's written all over his A support with her, come on! She could never be happy with him because I said so, Seth is the only man for her and if you disagree with me you're wrong.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Her Knight - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243712) by [Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205)




End file.
